With increasing use of touch-sensitive devices such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, and others, there has been increasing need to test such touch-sensitive devices. For example, it may be desirable to verify physical attributes of a touch-sensitive device, such as sensitivity and accuracy. In addition, it may be desirable to test the correctness of software running on a touch-sensitive device using physical test inputs to interact with software being tested. With regard to testing physical traits of a touch-sensitive device, to test for compliance with a certification standard, for example, human testers generally cannot duplicate their test behaviors on diverse target devices to equally measure the same physical qualities of different devices. The test results of touch devices have been judged with an individual's subjectivities and without specific criteria. Furthermore, human finger methodology is prone to inconsistency due to variables in finger pressure, line-straightness, tracing speed, etc.
Techniques and devices related to robotic testing of touch-sensitive devices are described below.